


Ice Twisted Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Norse Mythology, Thor (2011)
Genre: Conception, The story of Loki, a lot from Laufey's POV, in which all Jotuns are woman bodied, lots of things from the mythology as well as the comics/movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laufey loses her son to a child stealing Odin and watches his downfall from afar.<br/>Some messing with gender/roles.<br/>Laufey's POV and Loki's POV at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Twisted Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came to me at night and just sort of happened.. Unbeta'd. Comments Appreciated!

Laufey stood, in the height of her glory, in the middle of her frozen wasteland that was home. Jotunheim was not much to look at, from the eyes of any other in the Yggdrasil, but her kingdom was vast and great. The war with the Aesir was gaining ground, all she needed for was an in. Getting into Asgard to slay the Allfather would grant her victory and then all the realms would be hers to oversee. 

Farbauti was awaiting his wife's instruction patiently. Today was to be the day of the grand conception. A child that, once Laufey fell, would take her throne. A great daughter to rule Jotunheim after Laufey, herself, was past. He sat at the right hand side of her iced throne, smaller hands folded neatly in his lap. By nature, Farbauti was also of woman sex, but due to his smaller stature, he was deemed male. Inferior in the retrospects, he was there to help the frost giantess breed. That was the grand plan, as it had been for centuries of conception in Jotunheim. 

“Farbauti, it is time..” Laufey's voice was quieter than her usual boom, filled with a softer tone that one might mistake easily. She was prepared to experience the divine power of motherhood.

“Are you sure, your highness?” He spoke far more hesitantly. His entire survival and existence came down to this moment. There could be no failure; the child must be a pure frost giantess, to rule the nations for years to come. Laufey would only be fertile once. 

With a stiff nod of her head, the Jotun rose to her feet, preparing herself for the burden of a filled womb. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes. This was the moment of truth, the great fertility of her people. She would bore the future ruler of her nation and then go off into battle, potentially for the last time.

Farbauti raised his hands, rising to his feet as he did so. Laufey's impregnation had come with the strong burst from the heavens, through his fingertips as he wrapped his mind with the task, hands pressing against the giantess before him's womb. Lightning rang out in the sky, power exposing the throne room and temple with a flash of the bluest lightning that had ever been seen. This child was destined for greatness, whether she knew it or not. 

With a great sigh, Laufey nearly collapsed, her large hand gripping the throne in front of her as the other went to protect her womb. It would not be a long pregnancy, but it would be a long ride over the next few hours. She felt herself weak for the first time in her life, needing to sit and leaned back. 

“Farbauti.. Do not leave me, but send a guard to fetch me something, anything.. I need a drink..” Her voice was weak, frail even, as she asked. He had rushed to fetch a guard, returning to Laufey instantly afterword. 

Her long fingers clasped around Farbauti's hands, shaking slightly as if she was shivering. “I can feel her.. She is growing strong..” A soft smile touched her iced lips as the guard returned with the drink. “We have created the future ruler of all..”

Jotun conception and pregnancy, on average, only lasted a short period of time. It would be over and they would be blessed with their child by day's end.


End file.
